Sad Times
by nipplegod
Summary: In which Todoroki discovers that not everything can be accomplished. If you're not attracted to this, then you're wrong.


Todoroki descended from the sky, arms lifted into a perfect dabbing position. His feet softly landed on the ground, quickly bowing into a 90 degree angle while maintaining his original pose. He then gave a nod of approval and proceeded to subscribe to Pewdiepie using his father's youtube channel. At one moment, Todoroki ended up buying 20 pairs of Airpods using Endeavor's credit card. He could give them out to his classmates the next day.

If he returned.

The boy slid effortlessly over to the fridge. When did he get a fridge? Wasn't he outside? Without any further questions, he reached a hand in and grabbed the cold bag of white powder, licking his lips in quiet anticipation.

"Time to **s̴̭͖̤̫̭̠͕̈́̌̑͌͐̓̈́͗̾̈́̕n̷̨̻̩̱̣̻̟̼̈́͜e̶̖͔̭̿̏̽͘ͅe̴̳̬̠̟͔̘̲͓̗̙̒̅̔͑̌̈͝t̸̬̠̝̯̭̮̗̥̣͌̎̂̀͌̓͆̏͝͝ͅ.**" He whispered, closing the fridge and opening the bag of cocaine. He lifted the bag, extending his nose just as... what was his name? The puppet kid. Whatever. His now foot long nose was inside of the bag, imitating some messed up form of sexual intercourse. Todoroki suppressed a moan as he sniffed the crack.

He laid the bag back down on the ground, stretching and allowing a yawn to escape him. After a few minutes, Todoroki huffed in frustration.

"Not high? **Oh ****ḍ̷̨̃̍͌̀̃̅̏̕á̴͔̮̪͔̹́̒̈́̓̈́͋͆̊̄̀̃̅́̋r̸̡̛̛͉̱̟̖͔͙͉͙̰͕̙̊͐͊̀̅͒̈́̽̄̉̚͘͘n̶̤͇̈́̓̈̇̅͜**!" Tears started to pour from the teenager's heterochromatic eyes. He wrapped himself into a tight ball, sobbing into the cold, empty space. Why? Why couldn't he just **s̴̭͖̤̫̭̠͕̈́̌̑͌͐̓̈́͗̾̈́̕n̷̨̻̩̱̣̻̟̼̈́͜e̶̖͔̭̿̏̽͘ͅe̴̳̬̠̟͔̘̲͓̗̙̒̅̔͑̌̈͝t̸̬̠̝̯̭̮̗̥̣͌̎̂̀͌̓͆̏͝͝ͅ** Was this his punishment for not fulfilling his Father's desires? Did he not cut his chicken the right way? Was this Endeavor's plan all along? Was this why his old man had made him eat soup with a fork? The mere memories of his dark childhood wracked up another sob from his throat.

"**to **_d_**o** **_r_o**_k**i**_" A soft voice interrupted Todoroki's hysteric sobbing. Midoriya. Something suddenly kicked in. A fierce surge of adrenaline overcame him as his animalistic urges came to light. He stood instantly, cracking his neck to stare at the green haired boy with wide eyes.

"M̶̛̭͙̺͚̾͊͐́͂̈́̾̏̚̕i̸̧̘̬͂̊̄͑̌̈́̾̇̐̓̕͠d̴̤͖̬͉̤͈̟̆̅̐̔̋̐͋́̈́́̕̕ǫ̸̺̩̱̝̌̈́̀̈́͑̇̈́̿̓͝r̶͚͕͇̠͈̖͍͓͇̜͊̀̐̔̂̄̈́̉͋̅͑ì̸̡̠͍̳̫̀̾̉̈́̾̆́̈̔͗̍̃̈́̚y̷̧͈̜͇̻̗͖͍͇̗̺̎͂̔͂̀͌̈ͅa̴͚͔̬͔͈͍͎͋̅̌̈͐̇̈́̎̑͜?̶̘̹̭̠͍̥̿̾̑̍̒͘͜͠" Todoroki murmured, lost in his classmate's eyes. The boy fell into tears.

"O̶͈̟̻̯͛͛̽̕h̷͉̩̺̘͋̀̀̀̄,̶̪͒͊́͂̀͂ ̸̧̠͎̰͈̘̿̃̓̚T̶͇͔̳̮̗̺̥͕͋̂ò̷̪͍̣̥͆̊d̷̥̮̀͂̎͐̄̇͝o̵̹͙͚̥̜̥͙̪̿̌́͘͝r̶̯̞̹̮̦͔̺̽͊̊̆̎̐̓̕o̵̝̥̥̣̰̞̦͍̗̽̉k̶̭̾͐͌̆̽̑ị̷̛̲͔̰͔̟͓͗͛͂͑̃͆͜.̸̢̰̰͉̬̽̌̾̒͗̑͘͘ͅ.̸̯̏.̶͓̮͙̹̬̺͙͜͠ͅ ̶̺͇̪̤̩͙̯̍̾̾̈̚Ḭ̸̢̞̜͚͎̭̩̌̑̑͛̌͌͘͘ͅ ̵̢͈̑̊͒ẅ̵̛̠̝͈̝̰̪͓́͒̿͑̊̈́̈͜ą̴̼̗͓̗̄̀͌̉͆͑͛s̶̾͌̽̓͛̚͘͝͝ͅ ̷͇͚̩̬̥̏́̂̽͝s̸̞̠̥͛́̄͌́ò̸͓̟̗ ̸̱̰͕̼͖̩̯̏̓w̶̭͂̊̇͒̋ǫ̶͙̣̬͓̝̗̇̈́̍̇̉̂͜ͅr̵̤̟̩̩͛͝r̴̡̢͈̲̤̻͙̲͑͆̇̏̊̉͝i̸̦̙̝̫̼̟̩͑͛͒̌͗̀é̶̡̢͖̜̭̼̀̚d!" Todoroki frowned. Did Midoriya witness his failure of s̵͎͖͙̝̺͍̠̜̹͌̀̐̏̔̍͊́̕n̴̡͖̯̖̯̜̙̹͎̗̭̗͚͂͐̒̾͌̏̈́̓̓̑̐͜͜e̴͈̽̄͗ē̸͖̪̍͂̍̇̍̑̑ť̷̜̫̙͉̝͉̣̒ing?

"I-It's not what it looks like, M̶̛̭͙̺͚̾͊͐́͂̈́̾̏̚̕i̸̧̘̬͂̊̄͑̌̈́̾̇̐̓̕͠d̴̤͖̬͉̤͈̟̆̅̐̔̋̐͋́̈́́̕̕ǫ̸̺̩̱̝̌̈́̀̈́͑̇̈́̿̓͝r̶͚͕͇̠͈̖͍͓͇̜͊̀̐̔̂̄̈́̉͋̅͑ì̸̡̠͍̳̫̀̾̉̈́̾̆́̈̔͗̍̃̈́̚y̷̧͈̜͇̻̗͖͍͇̗̺̎͂̔͂̀͌̈ͅa̴͚͔̬͔͈͍͎͋̅̌̈͐̇̈́̎̑͜!" He yelled, waving his arms around as the boy advanced.

"T̸̡̲͔͕͛̋͐ò̴̻̌̓̐̆̏̌̆̓̔͠͝d̶̩͙̦̣̍͒̃ơ̷̡̦̥̗̟̆̈́ͅr̶̡̧̧̛̛͕̼̃́̄̈́́̿͗͌̐̄ö̸̢̬͍̟̞̪̣͇̥̺́͛̈́̈̈́̈́́͜͠͠k̸̘͔̗̮̰̩̟̈́͆̃̋͐ͅḯ̶͎̜͎͚̩̳̝̄̈͌̈͐͋͗̋́̌͆͘͘͜͝,̵̭̝̥͈̖̜͉̀́̽͂̎̂͘ ̸̛̝̱̈̃̈̏̎͊̆̓̚͘͝͠͠d̵̺̙̬̣͖̤̀͌̐̋̏͛̔̎́͝o̸̻̺͒̾͌̕n̶̛͈̞͈̫̱͉̘̱͙̙̙̼͔͎͂̋́̌̓̽̓̃̄̀̅̓͌͘'̷̛̗̩̱̩̰̗̒̐̔̓͐̏͒͑̄͘ͅt̶̝̬̩͓̣̹̫͔̽̇̅̂̓̽͂̌̂́́̈́̚ ̷͇̀̎b̴͇̀͛̂͌́̕ͅȇ̵̢̦̫̪͙̯̓̃͆̾̃̎̒̀̆̾̄͋̅ͅ ̶̧̛̼͍̟̩͓̝̣͕̲̪͙̟͈̎͆̾̌͊̂́͘͠a̵̧͓͕̟̖̣͚̟͙͇͇͎̣͕͑̀͗͒̀̅̊͛̃͂f̴͎͇̖͖̘̤̩͔̈́͂r̶̝͎̹͍̈́̎́̔̎̓͛̑̓̋̕͠ā̶̰͚̟̣̰̿͗͜ǐ̸̧̤̪͎̣͕̲͍̳̹͕̞̺͗̇̈́̍̕ͅd̷̲̫͓̰̯̫̀̇̽̋̽̈́͒̄.̶̱͕͎̹̬̂̄̽̐̈́̍̀̀͘͠.̵̼̟̠̬̘̲̼̺̽̌̈́̿̚͜.̸̨̡̨̲͕̩̑" Midoriya whispered soothingly, cupping his hands around Todoroki's face. The boy trembled in his grasp.

Ị̷͍̺͕̤͖̖̰͈̙̆̊̀͂̋́͊̆̔̀͂͝͝-̵̻̲̥̝̗̌Ị̵̣̯̝̲̣̮̰͈̖̲͈̣̭̈́̍̑͋̃̍͑̈͊͘̚͝͝ͅ'̸̢̧̥͔͚̮̹̫̳̰̤͈̜̐͌̐̅̒̂̀͘͠ͅḿ̴͕̠̞̪̞̞͚̝̜̘̹͉̇̊́̔̒̕̚ ̶̪͚̭̪̮͚̱̰̮̤͆̀̅̑̕̚͠s̸̠͔̿̈́͊̈́̿̑̋̚̚͠͝͠ȯ̴̙̜̣̟̫̹̝̮̓̍̉̆̊̀͗̀̉͒́̑̇͐ͅŗ̵̨̛͎̭̱̰̪̤̘͂̐́̀̅̄͛̈͆̃̒͛̀͜ṟ̶̠̖̲͚̹̻̠̬͗̅̾̓͂̚ŷ̸̼͍̯̆͐!̴̨̧͔̼̤̬̟̱͍͙̝̼͒͛̽̋ͅ"̸̨̡̤̖̜͕̙͓̰̮͖͙͆̓ ̸̧̛̮͓̪͚̹͍̬̯̱̭̮͔̍̄̆̓͗͗̏̀͑̾̕͠T̴͈̱̘̼͚̝̩̹̲̄͗͗͆͝͠ơ̴̛̝͙̞̯̥̱̤̪̖̎̀͗́́̈́̉̊̆̂̾͘ḏ̵̍̓̐͂ǫ̷̡͍̜͚̼̠͍̲̦͈̏̆͋̈͆̈́̅̓͝͠r̷̛̫̓̄͛̈́͊̎̋̂̈́́͊̄̇ỡ̸̡̡̨̧̛̗̖̜̹͙̣͔͓̠̉͑̒́̽͑͗̅͠k̴̛͓͑͛̀͛̈́̔ī̸̧͉̙̣̪̼̉͛̽̓̓̒͂̿̒́̈́͘͠ ̸̨̞̹̓̇͐̋͜ŝ̴̝̠̰̀͠ò̵̲̮͕̟b̴̤̭̠̕b̶̨̻̙̙̰̩̭͌̈͐̽̅͑̌͝͝ͅe̴̢̢̛͕̙̝͇̙͚͉̜̲̟̙͎̩̎̇̏͝d̴̲͎͉̖͐̈́͘͜.̷͎̇̈́̈́̔͘͠ ̷̨̡̧̫̤̰̫͚̯̦̻̺̖͙̫̋͐͑̃M̸̛̻̘͈̹̟͙̥̻̗̰̤̹̖̏̅̀͛̿͗̓͗̀͒̇̚i̴̛̫̤̲̅͊̀͗̆̿̇̏̎̍͒̉̕͜͝ḑ̷̡̛̠̬̜͇͖́̈́̄̉̀͂̃͑͐̍̆͌͠o̵͉͔̰̥̫̮̬̱̎̂̇̈͋̎͜r̷̡͎̗̼̰͕̼̗̞͔̜̯̗̠̎̋̐̔̃̈́̀̆̍͆̕͝i̸̛͉̰̪͍͇͈̙̪̾̿͝y̷͎̟͎͎͆̎̈̈͘̕͝͝a̵̧̨̯̥͓̹̺̰̾͒̓̀̓̄̑ ̷̡̖̙͇͕̺̰̱͇̤̔̌͋̿̽̿͑̒̕͜͝ş̵̡̜̻̮̭̻̙̰̣̩̱̈́̽͋̈̏̈̌̐͂̒̿̚i̸̯̩͙͓̅̑́̾̓̽̉͒͗̔͘͘͘͝m̶͖̘̭̹̰̱̠̍̑̆́̈̅̉͛̌̃̉̚͜ͅp̴̧͉͈̝̥̳̟̖̥̼̯̣̬͓͆̒̍̉̆̄̊̀́́́͆̈́l̶̜͎͙̭̭͑̅̄̋̑y̵̲͉̰̬̠̥͋̈́̂͗̀͊̓͋̈́̏̈́͝͝͝ ̵̛̛̦̰͎̞͉̫̭̫͚̪͓̓̀́́́̈̉̈́͂̕͠ͅg̵̡̼̱͚̥̫̣̭͙̅̀r̶̨͙̜̍̄̇͘i̷̡̤͖̖̝͑̃̿̂̐̓̑̅͠n̴̡̡̛̰͓̩͚̟̮̞̥̗̬̻͒̈́̀̉̌͌͗ͅn̵͖̺͓͚͚̻̳͉̮̙̒̄̆́̏̏͂̔̉̂͋̕͘̚͜ȩ̶͙͇̗̖̬̝̀͛̾̂͜d̷̡̢̻̣̼͕͇̰̈́͒̎̀̈́̒͂̀̽̔̇͝ͅ ̵̢̢̦͚̲͓͉̤͍͍̼̰̯̋̓̐̊̔̿̽̆̚͝w̶̛̰̘̣̯̜͙̗͕̦̼̿͂͊̉̅̉̊̐̓̎͝i̶̡̛̛̹̺̞̿͊̈̾̑̚d̸̢͚͉̥̙͉͇̤̲̞̮̬̤̱̾̄̆̈́̍̄̑͋̊̚͝ȩ̸̩̹͍͍̜̹͔̖̥̳͔̘̫̄̏̇̉̄r̸̦̙̱͈͍̤͍͑̋̐̚͜.̸̨̺̤̠̼̥̳̳͎͔͎̜͌͗̆̈́͊̓̉͐͗̕̕

Ĭ̷̢͚͈̘͈̥̻̬̙̣̹͖̱̰̰͖̬̥͈̂̑̓̍́̾̆̽̏̆͂̏̔͗̈̓̎̂̓̀͜͝'̷̡̛͈̹͉̬̘̖̮͎͎͚̪͎̦̟͚͙̹̟̤̹͔̺̰̣͎̺͂̓̈́͂̈́́͊͐̿͌͆͋̈́̀͘̕̕t̴͚͛͛̇͐̾̆̀͗̌͗̋̈̓͒̾̂̋̀̅̓̆͗̿̓͘s̷̙̫̜̿̄͒̽̓͆̒͌͌̾̍͒̑̅̈̽̓̆͆̕ ̴̡̜̭̟͔̩̤̙̖̜̳̙͕̖̥̩͝o̵̧͍̘̗͔̰͙̝̺̟͉̩̟̺̳͈̮͙̩̹̼̫͉̲̫͎͒̓͋͌̈́̋̈́̀̑͑̑͋́͂̆̅̿͋͜͝k̶̥̯̯̼̪͔̣̥̾̔̑̿̅̏̋̾̈͝ͅą̴̢̢̛̭͕̙̠̝̰̟͕̠̟̺͔̲̉̿̅̒͌̋̎̽͛̈́̄̇̐́̑͂̓̍̓̚̕̕̚̕͠ͅͅỳ̸̩̳̙͍̩̳̗̞͍̱͓̱̮̟͎͉̥̞͕̮͍̣̰̐̏̓́͠,̶̧̦̰̗͙̪̻̖̙̩͍̭͕̟̣͖̙̱̦̖̻͆ ̶̨͖̦̰̜̖̱̼͇̗̺̌̐̇̐̌̿̾͌̐̇̿̐̈̀͌͛̾̋̕̕͝͠͝ͅḍ̸̺̗͒̒̊͗̔͒̈̓̚͝͠e̴̡̢̞͕̣͎͉̻͙̮͙̺̫̱͎͓̖͌̐̇̈́̓̋̅͠͠a̷̢̡̧̢̜͈͓̳̩̠͕̗̬̤̘̮̘͚͖̯̎̍͗͆̅̐͌͊͛̿͛̔͘̚͘͝͝ŗ̸̪̝̱͔̝̘͚̈́̓̍͗̀͌̆̑̅͝ͅ.̶̨̨̟͕̼̲̜̞̼̞͓͈̘̖͔͑̌͑͆̂̿̈̾̇͛͗̔́̀͌̿͘̕̕͜͠ ̶̯̙͙̺̌͂̓̎̒́̒̾̎̚͘J̴̢́͊̀͗̆̀̎͊͊ų̵̛̛̏́͆͛̒͒̍̀̔̀̍̿s̶̢̺̲͕̜̓̍̍́̍͑̃̂́͌̃̎̎̏͗̏̾̏̆͝ṱ̷̢̨̨̰̜͙͚͔̪͈͍̝̙̞̖̟̥̰͂͌̆̍̍̆̆͌̒̆̅͋́͒́͗͘ ̷̢̧̢̡̻̼̫͓̻͙̯̮̖̤̥̞̙̠̐͆̋͂͋̃̈̂̾̈͘̚͝h̷̰̀͌̂̄͊ä̸̮̈̂̾́̆̈̚͘̚v̶̧̝͚̫͈̻̱͖͔̦̤͓͓̼̺̥͂̀̾͒͂ë̸̗̞̹͈̥̳͎̯̠̭̬́̀̊̈́̅͒̓́̾̋̊̂̆̉͠ ̶̨̭̬͖̝̜͈̮̖͛̐̐̍̀̉̇̋̍̈́̈́͛̅͂̅͂͊̎̄͘͠a̵̡̡͓͙̝͕͙̱͇̟̱̤̟̥̺̬̙̙̳̣͚̤̠̻̳̜͆͒͐́͐̏̚͠ ̵̡̤̲̤̑̒̃̃̅͊̂́̏͗̒̑̀̇̆́́̄͂͘̕̚͠͝ͅb̸̡̨̨̲̳̦̤̩̯͈͍͈̟̻̝̮̞̙͈̭̲͈̦̓̀̆̄͜ͅȋ̴̧̢̖̜͕̙͖͖̥̮͓̝̣̣̱̝̭̝̪͛̾͐̇͗̒͋̅̏͌̏͐̒̈́̌̇͌̊́͘̕͘͝ͅt̷̨̛̪̖͇̖̪͖̟̰̳̭̰̣̼͓̒̃̋͊͒̉̽̏̈́͑̕͘̚̕͝ ̸̨̢͖̖̟̹̞̞̜͚̜͔̭̟̰̑͛̈̈̅̏͋̇́́͝m̴̨̭̘͕̝̰͙̙̿̎͗̽͛̓̈́̕ͅͅo̵̧̗̤͌̽̈́̑̈̒̅͒̋̇͒͐̎́͝͠r̶̢͉̳̞̪̳̞̤̱̰͙͇̫̦̖͓̐͌͜e̶̢̮̣̠͎̪̞̝̹̺̗͇̼̳̞̖͙̮̜͚̝͛̽̏̿͐̂͗͂͜͜ͅ ̷̼̩̯͈̜͚̣̰̺̘̠̯̣͓̞͗̄̎̀͝h̶͙̄͌̃́E̷̡̛̛͎̭̬̱͚̲̅͂̏̄̃̊̀̋̇̓̎̉͗̚Ȩ̵͔̬͖̲̲̬͙̫̺̜̫̣̱̯̭̰̀͘É̶̡̤̬͇̋͊̏̓̃̆̐̈E̴̢̡̡͙̦͙̱͉̰͇̪̗͕̘͉̠̘͙̠͕̟̪̩͈͛̍̈͂́̐́̋͌̀̅͆͂̿̈͌̌̀͐̅͊́͗́̓̕͝N̸̛̫͙͕͇̟͊̎͂̔̄̍̉͛͆̄̋̆̍̇́̑̆̐͗̅̀̚N̸̨̲̯̭͍̪͔͎͋̃̒͐̓̆̋͒̉̀̈́̾̐̎̊͑̑͘̕͠ͅͅN̸̨̛̼͓̹͚̟̩̳̺͚̝̊̔̄́̂̊̊̔̅̕̕͜T̸̢̨̛̗̹̩͍͇̥̠̦̬̱͓̰͐̌̉̓̓̂̏̾̀͒̏̔̔̈́͒͊͌̐̀͊̈͋̕͝A̶̛̠̤̙̗̱͈͔̜̱͈͔̦͕̹͕̓̎̅͂͂̈́̊̾̿͂̀̀̽̒̉̎͐̏̏̈̉̃͘͝͠I̶̢̼̣͇̹̥̗̜̩̻̼̟̫͇̗̦̦͇͇̭͊͋͂̓͑̍͆̊͆̿̔̈́̆̎͊̓̌̊́͝͝Ḭ̶̢̧̛̫͔̘̰͖̙̗͈̻̺̣̳̯̾̔̔͋̇̿̓̈̂̍̏̌̚͝Í̵̢̧͎̙̙̩͚͉̟̘̻̹̤͉̜̑̀͋̇̌̃̿̓͛͜͝Ȉ̸̛̼͚̣͌̾̇̇͗́̌̾͛͆̍̇̃̀̓́͆̾̊̅̕̕͝Į̷͕̼̭͓̙̥͓͉̦͈̲͇̼̻̩͖͙̪̙̲͌̀͌̆͌͂̐̽́̊͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅỊ̵̢̛̙̹̰̞̲̙̥̠̰̪̟̳̪̖̫̼̓̀̍̊̏̃̍̃̅͘.̷̧̡̺̭̥̯̝̺͈̩̬͙͔͓̫͚̞͋́̍͛̂̑͛̐̉̂͒̈́̍̾̿̑̆̔̈́͠"̷̢̡̨̗͙̯͈̯̬̟̖̙̰̻̮̰̮̪͇͈̻̣̦̆̎̊͆̅̽͋̐́͒̽̿̓̊͠

"̸̢̛̝͈̹̺͓͉̩͍̲̤̯̝̝̩̱̲̫̹̮͙͖̗͈̣̝̳͖͇̤͉͕͇̀͐͋͒͛̀̊̂̔̊͆̋̀́̍̅͗̋̓̽̑͂̓̍́̅͗̿̅̿̂́̃͗̇̃̓̿̽̂̀̿̑͛̀̚̕͘̕̚ͅM̷̢̡̧̡̢̡̧̛̛͉̤̼̗͕͙̝̯̦͇̻̹̮͔͚̤͍͍͎͙̺͚̱̜̻̦̘̠̖̝̗̠̙̩̫̜̘̙̱̗̠͍̹̺̮̦͇̩̭̞̠̦̬͍̪͙͔͖̮̣͉̰̼̰̟̭̬̼̭̙̙̻̠̮͉̋̋́̔̋͊̌̌͂͗͋̍́̐͑̈͑̈̽̃̍̇̒̃͊̈́̀̅̐͛̔̀͊̄͌́̏̌͂͗́̄́͊͒́́͑̔̈́̇̐̈̀̔͗͌̏̾̆̋̕̕̕͘͝͝͠͝ͅi̴̢̢̢̨̨̨̢̢̱͔̟̰̮̫͇̥͔̼͉̙͎̱̯͍͔̼͉̞͓̣̦̣̗̺͖̹͇̯̘̖̭͔̯̗̪͈̖̣̟̼͙̖̪͇̣̯̤̭̰̞͓͎̳̜͕̮̞̪̺͓̱͉͎̗̰̖͇̫̺͚̺̟̯̹̯̯͈̐͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅḑ̴̨̨̧̲͓̠͓̳̯͙̘̹̺̬͚̹̩̰̣̼͉̩̤̟̤̜̙͙̠͙͕̺͙̦̬̹̤̫̼̗͈̮͖̝̘̮͛̍̈́̓͆̀̐̈́̾̉͗͒͘͜o̵̢̢̡̧̧̯̳͙̜̤͔̮͕̟̩̪̤͕͉͉̥̫̗̙̠̳̦̭̦̳̭̱̯̲̙̻̞̱̗̱̙̫͙͋̈́̄̏̎̊͑͜ͅͅr̷̡̡̧̡̡̰̹̺̤̰̳̳̪͉̻͙͍̠̠̻̲̗̟͎̹̟̩̭̝͈̮̝̝̤̻̭̗͉̝̟͔͖̜̞̩͋͊́̈́͐͜͠i̸̡̡̢̨̛̭̝̱̪̱̩̹̫̫͎͙̠̲̱̤̞̲̱̮̦͍̬̮̘̠͔̖̬̗̘̟̥̪͔͖̦͇͇̬̣̫̱͎̘̻̠̎͂̀̔͑̈́̉͊͋̌̊́̅͋͂̊̓̿͗̓̇̈̓͐̓͛̑̍͒̂̒͑̂͆̇́̋̇̌̊͊̎͆̈́͐̒̑̑̈́͗̀͒̊́͌̿͛̉͐̀͑̔̎̓͒͊̌̏̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅỵ̵̨̨̢̡̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̥̳̳̮̥͈͇̬̼̭̘̰̥̠͔̥͕̪͙̱̻̩̘̯͕̮̳̱͕̺̘̯͉̗͉͍̠̺̰͖̩͇͍̹̥̤̰̯̼͚̟̮̥̹͕̺̫̜̤͎̦̙̝̘͈͔̳̈́̈́͊̈́̒̐͐̅̉̀͂̐̈́̍̑̈́͋̄͑̈́̈́̈̆̾̄͂̔̆͒͐̽̔͗̆̃͌̄́̂̓̅̿͒̽̊͌̿̈́͒̄̃͛̊̒͂̓͐̈́͛͐̈́̀͂̉́́̅̂̐̈́̆́͂̊̔̓̈͒́̀͛̀̓̕̕͘͘͘͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅÂ̵̢̨̨̨̨̛̛̬̲̠͍̭̦̳͍̘͖͇̤̝̪͖͈̥̞͔̖̤͉͎̣̩̝̱̭̦̞͎͈̟̺̯͉̈̍̉̆͂̏̓̌̃̿͆̒͗͛̓̈́̓̆̒͋̓͑̄̈́̂́͐̅͗̉̓͆̅̎̎̐̈̈́̈͐̂̽̔̍̉̇̌̏̂̅͗̀͊̂͒͗̃̓̑̓́̅̈́̚̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̶̢̧̨̧̧̨̢̢͉̱̪͙̱̰͍̺̫̱̻̪̖̙̳̪̻̩̜̻͚̗̻̤̺̙̖̺̰͈͓̭̥̺̺̞̰͚̖̘̠̱͔̞̼̦͉̲̭͕̪̜̲̗̰͎͙̩͔̖̘̬̱̱͍̘̰̪͉̥͖̜̓͜ͅͅͅN̸̢̡̢̡̧̛̘͙̪̗̺̦̗̝͎͖̱̥̣̩̩͉̳̗̘̘͉͈͔̫̱͎̼̖̥̜̫̱̯̼̆̈̀̂̈́̂́̀́̆̓́̐̾̑̔́̍̇͌͒̀̉̔̍̃̍͂͐͒́͛̂̎̈͒̔̐̓̈́͆͋̑́̇̽͗͊̇͗̾̑̓̾̂͒̽̋̉͒͘̕͘̕̚͠͠ͅƠ̵̧̡̨̛̼̙̻̞̙̪͎̺̜͚͓̺͕̘̰̭̜̭̥̗̻̖͈͚͓̜͉̲̱̯͍͖͉̗̅͆̍͋̅̀͂̓̅̾̆́͊̀͑͒̏̇͐̒̈́̚̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅ!̷̧̨̡̢̜̤̟͚̩͖̳̗̞̞͍̲̣̤̩̣̳͚̗̠͍̹̟̗͕̯̬̳̻͓̼̠̖͉̬̺̓̍͂̓́͐́̈́́͑̉̈͑͆̉̄́͒̃͑̆̀͆͗͒͆̆̄̅͐̇̑̌͊̌̂́̋̈́̀͑̿̐̋͌́̈́̓̅̐̇͂̄̿͛̔̊̈̋͂͛̓̓͋́̎̎͌̉̌͑͗͗̂͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝!̶̨̢̧̡̧̨̛͈̝͈̼̪͕̗̙̖̙̮̹̱̤̯͔̼̙̺͖̭̼̼̘̠̭̩͓̣̞̠̪͖͓̫̪̜̰̘̥̘̬̰̭̰̩̻͖̣̗̩̞̗̻̘̗̘̮͖͉̹͖̗͙͍̠͍͓̼̱̎̇͊̑̊̓̇͂̈́́͌̔̊͛̌͂̐̽͗͊̓̆̊̈́͋͂̕̚͜͝͝͝ͅ!̷̡̡͇̖̹̲͉̣̟̪̭̟̳͖̟̥̭͇͙̙̹̬̞̪̲̱̰̰̞̲̬͇̻̼̺̟͙͍̳͇̞̦̼̀̉̓͗̎̇̓̍̊̆̾̉̀́̇͂̓̋̀̉͑̊͛́̊́͘͜͠ͅͅ ̶̨̧̧̢̨̧̛͎͈̫͉̜̥̳͓̲͕͚̱̖͍̖̗͓̻̺̯̘̺̤̩̗̹̠̭̼͖̟̬̤̺̮̗͍͔̗̯̼͚́̊̈̅̋̅̇̓̃̀̑̄͆̾̍͑͂̈̃̂̅͛̀̈́́͌́̌́̈́̚͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅT̶̢̨̨̡̡̧̨̨̡̪̬̖̜̯͈̩͖͈̼̘̬̫͚̫̖̘̱̘̗͚̰̼̼̪͎̤̪̼͙̙̳̪̟̤̥̝͙͙͚̼̬̫̭̠̪̜̭̞̲̪͇̹͈̻͖̖̥̮͔̻͖̘̯͉͔̭̟͕̩̤͒̓̓͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅH̵̨̡̛̛̼̤̦͓͕͈͈͉̫̼̺̗̺̮͕̯̥̲̹̥̜͔̩̹̖͚̜̠͚̼̯̦͈̙̙͛͛̎̀͐͑͛͂͂̎̈́͋̒̑̎̈̐̓͊̈́̿̌̑̓̓̍̋̀́̃͑͌̔͋͛̐͒͋̌̾̔͋̔͌̔͒̆͌͐̓̀̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝A̵̢̢̧̢̡̡̨̢̛̹̪̗̣̫͓̱̖͈̳͈̱̬͎̣̜̹̼̲̘̤̱̠͕̥̻̞̱͚͓͉͕̯̯͍̰̯̤̗̗̟͖̲͇̹̼͌̉̀̿͌̈́͗͌̈̀̃̈̓̾̋̂̈́̄̌̎̅͊̓̈́͗͊̇̒̃̈́̅̈́̎̒͗̊̏͋̄̾̋̓͑̈̓̐̾̓͘̕͘͜͝͝ͅṪ̴̡̨̧̧̢̨̨̨̨̡̧̝͙͓͕͙̜͙̮̜͖̪͙̪̻̭̣͙̠̳͖͇̩̳̯̺̖̣͈̠̱̠̳̞̝̗͉͓̞͔̬̞͙̺̼̪̪͓͇̱̠͈̞̪̟͍̥͖̞̯̜͉̪͙̟͚̘̥̘̼̮̺̱͕̖̩̱̖͈́̆̅̃̽̂͆̾̀̀̏̀̒̓̈́̾̋̑͋̐̀̀̃͂̏͂̂͐̏̈́́̓̄̓͌̏̂̔̔͌͊̈́̀̂̐͘̕̕̚̚͝S̶̢̡̧̧̨̛̩̖̞̪̞̺̪̘̣̜̰̭̘̫͖͇̹̪̤̠̞̙̩̪͉̪͉̹̲̤̞̱̹͓̭̙̘̥͚̭̮̟̗͕͕͔̼̱̣̺̹̱̳̬͖͔̰͓̪͔̥͚͖͇̤̥̙̠̹̞͔̱̰̩̼̤̣̰͓̞̦͍̰̪̰͖̹̆̆̍̌̈́͂̏͐̓͆̀̌̍̕͜͜͝ͅͅ ̸̧̧̢̨̛͍͉̬̱͇͔̩̪̞̣̭̘͖̘͕̪̮̣̻̳̪͕͎͎̼͉̹̤̲͙̱̮̗̞̞̈́̈́̍͗̅̿́̂͗̌̀̇͛̒̀̑̀͑̋̽̀͗͗̇̅̽͑̀̂̑̑̈̍̌͗͗͊̓̅̂̅̅̅̃̽͊̊́̐̈́͂̎̊͋̄͋͛̈̑̚̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͝ͅI̷̧̳͚̗̣͍̦̯̮̠͍̼͎͎̺̮̫̠̣̻̳̤̼̝͕͕̙̗̥̦͙̩͔̞̩͇̝̝̔͐̾̔̈̄́͝͝ͅĻ̴̢̢̢̡̢̢̧̛͔͎̖̦̮̗̺̲͍̳̠͚̰̦̺̠̥̱͔͚͎̝͈̹̘̞͖͔̮̹͍̭̦̠̮̺͚̤̣̺͍̩̬͚͕̞̞͖̳̱̩͙̣͎͕̋̍̀̀̂̊̄͊̂̐̈́̊̑̂͂̒̐̆̓͑̈̔̊̊̾̇͆͒̾̌̾͋̾̾͊̅͑̀͐̏͒̐̀͘̚̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅĻ̷̨̡̨̢̧̛̗͖͙̺̟̬̞͎̹̣̰̥̭̹͖͖̰̦̟̥̤̟̱̖̪͕͎̫͔̗̰͖̰̮̞͇̮͙͔̱̲̲͕̘̖̥̮͉̮̘̺͍͍͈̭͔͖͙͕̹̟̯̺͈̹̫͈̳̹͍̻̪̤̰̼̥̯̱̰̾͊͑̈́̊͗̈́͂̂̓͑͆͊̌̾̿̂̐̓̌̇̓͌̔̓͂͛̋̓́̒͒̿̈́̀̈́̐͋͐̄͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅȨ̵̧̢̡̡̢̧̧̢̛̳̼̱͔̘͇̺̲̩͓͔̙̼̞͎̦̤̪̣͇̹̝̥̼͇̖̤̱͇̼̯̦̰̜̱͖̱̥͈̻͚̻̻̖̹̻̳̰͈̗̩̞͇̪͓̬̘̌̇͆̂̄̿͋́̃͗̄͐͒̊̽͋̈́̐͐̀̄̈̈́̊͌̓͒͗̇͆̾͌͒͆̊͑̾̌͋̇͒̿͗͛̒̌̽͗͗̾̔̀̃́͑̓͌͌́͑̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅG̴̢̨̨̧̡̢̢̡̧̧̡͚̝̳̗̱̜͔̱̱͉͉̤̦͎͎̯̦̪̦͔̗̞̩͓̞̙͔͈̪̤͙͇̻̳͔̩̲͍̝̬͚̼͖̹̻̲̟̤͔̘͇̼̪͙̘̹̩͕̰̱̩̞͉̱̳̰̝̬̽͋͆͗͊̓̔̌̊̈́̈́͒̐̓̄̒̕͜͜͝ͅͅA̴̛̛̯̤͉͊̍̍̇̈́̋̓̃̍͂͊̊͆̍̆̐̀̓̃̀̾̈́̈́̾́͂̊̌̋̾̍͆̎̈́͐̀͗̔̅̽̾̆͑̒̔̿͐̌̑́̓̐̍̇͒̀͗͂̐̎͂̂̋̑́̅̂̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̚͝͝͠͝͠͠Ļ̵̡̢̢̢̧̢̡̧̨̛̛͕̦̝̘̖̩̖̝̙͇̟̪̠̱͕͙̭̺̠̱͖̭̘̟͕̦̜̯̰̦͔͍̜̰̰̠̠͈̙̻̦̠͔̘̣̥̖̺̪̣͓̩͍̪̳͔̫̼̖̪̩̤̹͗̄̀͌̉̉̋̅̒̋͗͒̀̋̌̈́̋̀̈́̏͂̊͊͂̉̿̋̉̅̃̍̎̀͑̄͊̏̾̅͂͂̿̆͋̈͌͑̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̷̡̡̨̧̢̢̡̢̛̛̺̼͇̤̝̙͉̜̪̹̹̥̫̩̩͖͎͙̩̦̯͉̩̺̣̻͉̙̬͇̟̳̞̺̮̘̜̟͈̹̼̤͙̞͈͕̗̣͖͇͔̫͇͚͙̥̬̘̹̦̠͈͇̳̩̠̖̬̖̬̤͕̤͔̼͙͛̈̂̈̾̄͆͒̉̅̋̏̉͑͒͋͆̀́̍͌͆́͗̄̔̏͆̒̿̽̃̐̏́̀̓̑̑̍̎̒́͒̽̽͋̓͋͗́̇̿̀̇̾̎̈́̾͒͐̋͌̈́͐̅̆̀̾̀͗͛̓̍̇̂̈́̉́̏̕̚͜͜͠ͅͅY̴̢̨̢̡̡̡̢̧͚̠̰̼̭̪͚͔̻͈̟͕̺͔͎͓̪̮̱̮̭̫͙̥̤͙̤̱͉̰͎̜̟͒̑́̊͊ͅͅͅƠ̸̢̧̢̨̡̲̜̰̻͍̗̥̙̹̲̟͍̥͕̠̺̹̮͓̗̦̘̖͈̺̝̠̜͖̜̤̘̗͓̤͇̤͈͚̜̙̩̱̞̥̰̲̱̻̝̹̯͉͓͔̙̟̠̳̠͈̥̪̺͓̗̆̏́̿̈́̇̆̀̅͂̒̐̍́̽͂̎̋̈́̃́͑̃͋͛̆͒̑̅͌̿͐̽̎̂͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͠ͅY̴̡̢̨̳̞̺̹̙̭̳͔͚͈̲̻̘͖̳̞̺̠̯̠͍̭̦̘̅̿͆̾̓̃̽̅̾̿̽͑͐̌͛͒̒͊̉͊͂̈́͒̃̆̎̅͑̃́́̏̆̄͊̒͐́́̂̏͗͒̄͌̍̽̂̓͑̄̈́̅̀̔̊͒͋͗̀̇͋͌̽͒͂́͋̄̅̉̚͘̚̕̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ ̴̨̧̡̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̦͎͓̘̥͍̜̘̝̭͍͔̠̣̻̗̗̼̫̖̼̤̙̩͍̗̺̬̞̟̰̫̟̝̲̗̗̲͙͎͕̱̲̼̹͎̯̞̪̣̣̱̗̺͚̜̪̣̫̗̩͎̱͓̬̟͙̻͈̼̘̹͎̜̞̙̬͖̭̳̫̘̑͋̏̒̇̿̓́̀̉̊͌̾̈́̋͆̒͒̓̈̓̂͐́͌̑́́͆͗̀̃͌̃̒̔̒͑́͌̂͒̾͋́̒̍̇̐̔̃͒͆̓̋͂͋́̚̕͘̕͜͝͝ͅC̸̡̢̧̱̮̼̺̙̬͙̳̺̻̞̠͉͎̥̩̙̝̳̦͓̣͖̻̖̜̖͙͇̲̪͔̜̹̥͔͔̜̣̹͉̙͖̘̫̜̫͕̫̘̲̙̯̗͉̖̈́̓̏̽̽͑̄́̐̋̿͑̌̅̊̎̾͐͗͌͒̑̐̈́̇̌̓̈̚̕͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅA̷̧̨̡̧̨̢̢̡̧̡̛̮͓͕̬̣̦̪͍̜͙̥̘̞͎̩̺̦̼͈̗̣̹̻̤̠͔̟͚͉̫̪̫̥͉̖͉͙̰͕̙̤̾͐̐͑̎͆̌̎́̅̑͌̈́̓̓̒́̈͋͑̀̚̚͜ͅN̶̢̼͙̻͍͇̺̒͗̏̇̈́̓͑͗́͆̿̆̈́̓̂̈́̆̀̽̓̒̓́̇͛̈́̾̌̇̋̾͑̈́̏̽̂̃͌̓̏̾̅̇̈́̈̆̅̒͒̒̌̆̒́̑͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅT̷̛̲̺̤͇͐̇͂̎̊̇̆̔̓̓͂͒́̒̏͗͂̿̃̀̇͋̇̿͑̎̍̊̒́̀̈̈́͐̃̅̕̚̚͝͝͝͠͝ ̸̨̧̧̢͍̗̥͖͎̹͕͔̫̻̫̗͉̥̘̥̟̝̺̠̟͙͉͍̩̫̱͔̟̫͈͔̤̯̝̗̪͎͉̠̤̝̟̮͕͉̤͓̻̬̱͉͔̮̼̯̱̞̰͖̥̦͚̱̰̹͕̫͛̎͊̈́̍̔̄͐́͊̈̾̽̈́̊̏͗̄̀̓̏̆͆̄̓̂̄̇͊̂̾͂̂͂͋͆̈́͋̈̅́̆̎́̃̃̇͗̉͐͛̏̀̀͛̽̍̆̈́̈̽̽͑̈́͛́̀̔̀̀̽̇͛̏́̀͗͐̌̊̇͗́͆̚̚̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅŢ̷̡̡̧̨̧̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̛͔̬̭̥̭̦̝̯̯̪̦̲̼̺͔̘͖̯͈̤̰̭̯̱̞̠͕̻͕̗̯͚̞̮͚̩̺͍͈͍̪͍̜̗̱̖̣̯̩͇̟̬̰̗͉͉̳͇͍̰͍̄͆͊̈́̓̀̾̋͌̄͋͒̊͑̉̃͋͑̇̄̄̌̓̑͗̔͊͋̃͂́͂̂͐͑̂͑̅̾̐̉̀̒͋̈̒̃̊̑̏́̓͆̽̀́̄͋̒̈͒̽̈͑́̏̈̾̽̕̕̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ"̴̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̢̨̨̦̝̱̰̳̜̖̻̪͙̤̞͇̰̫̖͙̞͉̗̜̮͎̣̩̳͇̝̣͚̮̺͎̳̗͎̼͓̪̯̮͖̦̫̥̝̗͙̻͖̩̪͉̙̱͚̩͍̭̠̲̤̘̜͈̰͚̺̮̀̈͂̾̎̄̾̄͌̉̃͂̉͒̔̎̅͐̚͘͜͜͜͠ͅͅ

M̶̡͔̭͍̬͙͙͍̞̳̣̞͔͈̞̝̼̺̞̦̫̹̠͔̩͔͉̙͒̍̍̇̐̀͌͗͌͋͋̔͂͌̄͛̊̾̈́̉͑̌̃̎̍͂͗͘͠͠͠ͅͅi̵̧̡̢̛̛̘̘̻̼̥͎̜̻͍̰͚̥̺͙̝̬̮̼̺͕͈̮̩̼̭̞̹͍̭̭̩̦͓͚̠̼̠̝̭͚͕̬͈̯̠̹̮̼͕̲͚̦͈̬͕̞̫̞̘͖̙͖̟͖̘̟̿̓̀͂̈́̓̄͌̾͑̂̆́̄͒̀̾̎̀͐̄̅̀̉̌͆͌̉͌͊̑̊̌͒̎̾̀͛͂͑̃̒̓̓̀̍̈́͒́́̎̓̊͗̓̅̀́̃̍̈́̀̃̒́̾̐́̅̈́̏̐̀͛̿̏̌̐̆̇̄̎͊̽̉̄͂͌͆̎͐̎͛̀̐̀͋͒̊̋̕͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͘̕͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅd̵̨̢̧̧̡̨̨̧̢̧̛͍̭̪̫̟̘͉̻͈̜̤̱̮̥͎̩̲̠̗̟̪͎̦͚̖̙̥̠̭̤̘̣̲̤̺̦͍̞̺̪̹̘̲̺̘̬͇̙͍͖͎͚̝̘̜̤̖̭͓͖̱̗̼͈̠͇̱̭̙̮͙̦͉͙̰͈̥͓̥̙̝̠̬̫͉̘̠̹̱͍̼̹̝͍̤̘̗̪͖̩͎̦͈̟͈̭̞̱̮̦̮͎̲̭͇̫͚̬̲̹̻̩̞̬͓̻̜͎̲̱̰̳͇͚̳͎̭̼̖̘̞͉̗̲̹̦̺͇̖͖̦̘͙̔́̒̏̓̾̎̈́̊͌̏́́̆͗̿͋͒̎̒̀̑́̐̃̀͆̂͒̈̑̐́͐͐͛̔̃͑́̓̎͑̿͗̌̓̈́̍̀́͐͂̇̍̀̓̎̿̇͗̂̈́́̒́̏̔̍̍̃̾̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅò̵̢̢̧̢̢̢̡̨̧̙̟̫̝̲̭̤̩͓̙̮̰̣̮̣̱̠͇̣̹͙͉̠̮̺̞̮͕̦̺̝̲͚̳̜̘̣͓̝̗̩̺̫̙̟͔̹̮͇͙̭̯̭̲̼̹̪̰̘͓͈̣̣̦̠͎̞̯͚̪̟̰͔̫̪͓̺̖̙̹͚̫͇̥͈̥̩̈́͗̆͑͑͂̓͗̽̄̍̿̔̉̄͗̑͊͛̊̆͂̐̂̇̓̍̾́̑̔̑̊̑̂͋̐͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅř̴̡̨̡̨̨̢̛̞̹̩͎̪̫͔̟͈̼̰͙͚͕̖̟͙̞͔̖̭̰̜͖̞͚̘͈̪̱̦̮̭̱̮̱͚͚̱̬̹͎͈͔̗͚̖̘̠͔͖̀̈̎̈́̾̾̔̌̒̃̈̀̍̀͊́̉͌͋́̔̈͒̆͋͆̒̋͆̔̇̂͑̀͒̉̇̆́̋̑͌̉͌͋̉̍͐̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͜͝i̸̢̧̢̡̨̨̢̧̨̡̡̢̧̨̢̡̢̨̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̟̬̪͉̩̘͔̯͖͙̥̰̮̘̯̤̙̳̱͓̹̮̟̺͎̪͖̪̟͕̱͚̣̪͙̝͖̟̫̹̣͔̰̮̥̭̘̦̘̲̼̺̜͍͖̯͇͓̱̠̘̱̦̮͕̻̳̘͈̥͍̫̞͍̙͉̙̫̠͇̩̫̩̫͇̪̝̻̲̠̣͖̞͎͍̠͉͈̠̰̮̼̺̗̜̬͉̺͎̣͚̱̮͖̥̳͔̮͚͔̮̳̥̘̙̫̟̠̦̝̝̣͔͖̪̖͔̤̰͍͖̮̥̰̻̯̻̪̰̘̭͍̗͙̊͛͆̆̓̅͑̾͆̌̑̎͌̿̈̒͆̂̿͋̀̆͒͛̈́̉̄͑̔͑̒́̈͐͊͂̓̓̑̔̌͆͒̍̋̎̔͑̐̆̎̎̈́̀̐́̾̈̑͗́̽̎̈́̉͋̓̋̑̊̉͆͗̓̌͊̑̏̌̀̀̽́̊̐͑̐̀̋͂̔͒̓̇̽̃́͌̂̊̿͛̀͋̐̂͛̃̀̂̂̇͒̈́̄́͗̐́̈́̂̃͋̌̇͌̅̉́̓̑̓̈́̓͒̄̃͛̈̂̀̒̉̍̔̿̋̑̊̓͌́͗̈́̌́̓̈́͛̎͘̚̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅỴ̶̛͉̜̞̭͙̖̋̂̒̑̌̒̑̈́͛͐̈́̍̉̇̈́̎̃̓̐͗̏́̏̏̈́̓͑̆̈͊͐̿̒̏̽̇͛͗̋̓̽͊̌̊̓̍̆̓̔͒̿̾̎̽̆́̊̇͑̈̚͘͘͘͝͝ą̷̧̨̡̨̢̧̧̧̨̧̡̛̛̖̳̬͍̘͓͔͎͓̫͔̲͉͓̝͔͍͙̤͙̻͓̬̖͖̜̭̻̙͎̰͉̫̭̬̯͍̥̦̦͔͔̤̖̭̠̜̙̬̪̝̱̞̙̭̗̞͓͙͓͚̝͕͕͇̱͙̩̹̘͙͎͓̩̞̞̜̗̭̠̰͚̺̠͚̳̫͎͓̣̂̈́̎̀́̄̋̂̄̒͆̽̄͛̉͒̆̂̆̉̂̿̊̐̆͊̋̇͊̓̃̾͌̆̐̏͂̾͌͆̐̍͆͆̀̋͊̇͌̿̔̒̐̃͛͌͒̐͆̓̓͒͗̐̋̅̈͑́̑̌͂̒̅̅͆̎̅̀̍́̀̈́̓͆̃͛̽̑͊̌͛͒̊͋͑̃̔̉͑̈́͋̉̊̀͛̀̌̿̿̀̓͐̄̈́̂̐̏̔́͗̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̡̢̧̡̢̡̢̧̨̨̡̢̨̢̢̡̢̛̛͚̖͚͍͍̘̖͎̺̠̫̰̱̮̙̼̯̱͖̯̞̥̹͎̖͖̪̩̰̮̪̤͚̭̙͖̦̻͈̥̫̮̺̝͙̮̪͔͈̻̥̼̤̮̥͕͇̜̺̠̻̼̤͎̮̗̥͔̟̮̬̣̼̯̯͍̰̼̗̮̗̞̖̠͖̤͔̣̥̭̳̼̭̤̦̱͇̰̼̺͍͔̼̩̰̩͓̣̪̟̱̜̲̩̯̲̼͔̲̲̫̥̝̺̦̀̉̆́̎͊͑̄̿̌̊͋̒̓̎̀̈̌̓̌͆̎͐̓͑̋̑͋̆̐͆̂̿̀͒͒̃̓̈́͑͒̄͗̊̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̶̡̨̡̢̨̨̢̢̢̡̡̡̧̢̨̡̢̢̧̢̹͖̩̥̟͚͖̺͚̱͈̺̪͔̗̦̬͈̣̼̱̝͍͕͍͖̗̭͖͖̮̬̭̼̜͈̖͖͈̥̫͇̦̦̯̫͉̞̤̳͔̬̘̥̗̗̖̺̱̠̠̦̭̟̩͎̻̼̖̦̞̺̜̦̟͍̽̽̑̉̈́̀̊͊̽͂̓̂̀̎̂́͑̒̈͑̿̆̓̏̀͌̑̀̀̀͑̔̌͌̋̍͌̊̽̍͛̅̈́̒̅̃̽̾̈́͗̒̉̌̀̋̓̒̾̂̐̀͆̄̋̿̀̀̑̀͑̿͆̈́͐͆̔͋̋̆͒͐̉̉̀͊̈́̔̀̍̀̾̿̐̔̈͐̇̋͒̂̉̏̓͌̈́̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅP̸̧̧̛̛̛̝̩̲̥͚̣̝̝̩̥̟̼̞̱̮͕̼͔̮̙͈̭͚̰̱͕̮͖̥̖̖̳̫̀̇͂̅̍́́̑͐̉̊̀́̂́̈́̃̀͌͊̂̊̓̇͆̍͊̽̾̒̈̃̓̏̾͐̍̔̎̈́̄̋̄̈́͐̎̈́̓͛͂̽̂͂̽́̃̿͋̂͐͑̃̉̈́̑̎̿̎̑͛͋̿̿͋͐̃̃̆̍̎̈́̔̽̒̀͆̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝L̶̢̡̨̧̢̨̛̛̛͇̞̟͉̺̲̖̲̘̼͎͚͍̰̟̣̥̥̖͚̳͙̹̘͙̤͍̖͖͇͖̞̤̭̳͖̗̼̝̠̱̳̗̫̻͚̺͙̥͕͚̹̼̝̗̠͕̀̅̑̆͋̾̽̀͛͛͋̌͒̂͋̇͗̇͐̈́̆̅̃̊̽͒̔̓̊̈̈́̒̽́̅͗̐̈́̈́͒̈͗̆͗̈́̈́͌͌͊̈́̍̔̏͗͆̍̔̓̓̐̄̓̽͛́̈͂̊̾̎̓͒̃̀̿̽̑͒͒̀̈́̈̓́͗̃̅̾̈́̄͋̈͊̊̃̇̄̋̉̀̊̾̍̑̉̓̒̃͐́̄͑̈́̃̄́̿̌̔̔͋̏̄̍͒̈́̀͊̓̄͛̇̃̈́́͒̒̒͒̿̎̓̊̑̀̆̈̐͌̀̄̅̀͊̽̊̀͘̚͘̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅȨ̴̨̡̢̡̛̹̻͓̟̬̺̪̯̩̼̯̟͚͔̥̻̈́̓̈́͂̅͒͐͋̈́͋͊̏͒͌̏̀̅̀̐̐̈́̓͒̓̀̈́͘̕̕̚̚͝͝͝ͅÄ̶̡̨̧̡̡̨̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̹͙̻͕̠̺̱͔̼̻̣͚͍̺̝͉̪̪̳̦̯̖͙̖̝͖̠̥̹̯̩̩̰̥̜̦͙̺̟̪̥͖̻̩̪̯̪̺̖̰̞̖̫̘͔̲̪̰͙̖͍̲̼̯͉͎̗̘̫̲̲̠̮̤̬̹̰̼̪̘͖͉̥̜̣̩̙̭̠̣͍͖̗͈̮̩̲̬̪͖̭̯͇̩͕̯̼͈͉͖͎̘̹͙̙̻͎̬̗͈̮̦̙̞̪̭̻̖̲̳̥̩͇̲͔̪͉̬̤̦̘̙́̓́́̀̎̆͑̂̌̽́̎̆̒̊͂̄͑͋̔̽̓̀̾͗͗̉̉͗̋̈́̈́͌͒̃͂̉̓̊̌͒̑̑̔̾̈́̅̂͌͒̆̐͌̒̒̎͒̃͂̓͆̽̍̍̄̊̾͌̾́̆͑̈̾̃͑͆͑̈́̓͒͊͑͗̅͌̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅS̷̨̨̢̡̢̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛͇͖̭͙̠͓̟̘͓̮̞̖̥̯̝̘̰̟͚͔̭̣̱̝͙͍̫̠̙̫̱̘̺̬͕͚͚̫̣͎̫̜̺͔̲̺͖̦̣̬̙̳̲̮͉͇͙̠̪̦̝̹̫̻̜̭̙͔͙̩̺̱̘̼̠͚͕̟͕͍͍͈͚̗̦̻̗͖͓͙̫̹̪̳͔̝͙̪̹̣̮̊̀̽̌͂̆͒̉͋̇͊̾̒̈́̽̌͗͌͂͌͆̐͊̓͗̅̃͂̈́̄̅̌͛̌͒̏̽̾̐̒͆̐̾͋̑̈́̃̈́́̏͆̈́̈́͋̂͑̿̿̒̏̾̒̃͆̍̽̌̌̈́̒̀̊̇̋̎͑̎͊̋̂̿͑̀̐̈́̽̐͋̽́̀̈́͛́̓̈́̔̈́̾̾͂̿̿̎͗̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅE̷̢̧̡̧̧̡̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̪̥̹͔͕͚͈͓̭̻̹̜͚̤̺̞̰̠̙̪̞̣͓̖͔̹̺̦̼͖̝̦͓̫̙̲͍̳̼̫̙̼̟̥̣̙̬͎̘͖̰͔̱̯͚͈͇͖̖̫̲̱͉̬͕̹̖̤̫̟̯̹̪͙̠̖̩̰̦͓̦̞̳̲̰̯̞̩̻͓̲̝͇̬͓̘̻͓͉̖̪͎͒̆̔͐̽̓̄́͋̈́̾͂͊̉̏̅̓̄̓̍͊̃̅̈́̒͆̊̏̓̀͒̏̄̇̂̊͂̆̍͌̔̂͐̒͂͂͂̿̔̈͊̑̍͌̄̍͐̏͑̔̑̓̎̃̑̇̋͋͌̄̍̈̏̽̂̆͋͋̌̋͛͐̽̈́́͛̽̀̓̈́́̂́̆̽̋̂̒̑̆̑͗̈́̓̄̌̎̂̄̊̌̈́̈͒̓̊̈́͊͆̊́̀͆͆͂̈́̍́̉̾́̓͗̑͐̊͛̆̊̃͒̀̄̔̋͐̌̽̓̈́̃͗̊̃̅̎͐̃̓̕͘͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̛̛̛͍͇͔͖̳̖̪̰̤̈́̍̍̀̓̿̔̔̀͒̀͑̿̈͌̄̍͐͛͆̀̒̎̔̒̏͋͋̑͆̅̂̔̌̒́̽̒͊̽̈́̌́̐̅̉̇͐̊̽̊͒̀̀́̊̀̀̎́̔̒̑̄̎̐͛̽̂̈͗̆͂̇̈̅͐̇̓͗̋̎͆̓̈͆̽̌͛̆̏̉͗̏̎̑̀̋̈́͗̋͗̏́͐͑͛̔̑̽̉̈͆̽̀̉̐̀̽̽̈́̓̉͌̈̈́̅̒̓̒̏̄̿̿͗̐͐͆̎̄̈́͋͛̏͌͂̐́̇̃͒̽̈́̄̕̚̚͘̚͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝Ȉ̸̢̨̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̛͇̗̗͙̘̭͍̪͖̪̬̮̰̟̬͍̰̣̖͙̥̘͓͎̙̣̝̙͍̹͈̙̯̫͚̩̱̗̟̮̝̭͇͍̯͚̜͉̤̳̘̮̰̘̗͔̜̺͉̩̹̟͗̅͒̊͆͛̆̒̐̓͋̓̏̈́͌̏̄̔̌͌͛̅͐̽̓̓́̈͗̋̄̒͆̄̆̎̒̔͑͒͌̂̽̌̏͛͗̐̀͒̓̓͊̾͋̃̈̉̓̃̉͛̑̏̈̎̄̓̔̍͌͐̓͒͗͒̃̃͒̔̍͋̀̆͌͐̂̅̿̒̊̈́̃̎̇̿̎̏̋̈́̊̓̑̃̂́̈́̒̅͗͆͒̊̃̽̄͆̅͗̇̐̀̐̍̄̊̂̄͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅ ̴̨̡̢̢̨̡̧̡̡̛̺̗͎̦̟̜̗̬͈̻̼͇͓͉͙͚̭̝̱̦̩̞̰̯̳̦͈̺̠͈̪̲̙͖̤̯̠͉̮͉̹̮̠̦͚̖̲͍̟̘̲̰̱̟̲̙̱͎̦̺̭̭̮͈̹̻̦̳͙͔̳̱̘͙̤̘͍͔̮̳̝̜̻͔̲̖̗̤̯̠̩͖̤͉̪͇̙̪̯̥̺͖͓̩̲͍͓̼̟̯̤͖̼̜̘̭̪̯̭͚̤̫̪̞̦͎̪̣̪̖̗̞̪̟̳̠̜̮̖̠͔̩͎͚͍̹̦̬͈̘̄̂̃̀̑͑̽̈́͗̽̈́̅̆̾̾͋͌͌̇̒̆̑̐̑̒͌̆̀̎̏̇͌̀̍̒̀̄͐̋̐̿̋̎̂̈́̀̊̄͋̂̐̒̾͆̅̆̉͒̀́̍̆̋̄́̿̀̒̄͆̂͂̂̓̋̈́̆͋̐̂͗̉͌̐̂͊̑̓̊́̊̉̎̇͋͗͒̈̄̍̔̃͐̅̐̇͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅŞ̴̧̢̨̧̡̧̧̧̨̧̡̨̨̛̛̱͖̻̣̰͕͚̪̯͙̣̰͍̳͈̰͙͓̲̤̗̰̱̪̱̲̩͓̮̝̝͍̪͓͎̪̜̼̹̣̘̫͇͎̬͚̻̘̠̫̬͔͈̗̪͕͚̝̭̼̻̝͍̜̦̻̱̱͓̫̹͇̫̥̳͇͎͇̱̖̠͈̯̪̥̩͎̙̠͚̪̝͈͇̼̙͚̘̫̰̹̭̮̹͔̼̼̰̜͉̟̪͙̲͎̣̼̪̟͍̟̻̫̭̣͈̮͍͈̟͔̘͖͖̩͙̠̱͕̦̪̪̩̋̎̉̑̈́̑̈́̒̋͆͒̈́̃̅͋͌́̄̈́̌͊͊̾͑́̿͑͑̈́́͑͛͌̑̾͐̆͊̃͑͒͋̇̒̒̆̔̊̏͒̽̎̈́̈́̋͒̾͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅW̶̡̨̨̢̧̢̢̨̨̢̡̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̥͓̩̣̰̞̹̼̮͓̯̥̯̙̯̺̲̭̪̞̞͕͇͎̭͕͓̞͙̣̘͇̜̯̹͈͈̥̰͇̤̩̤̘̲̣̪͚͖̙̰̖̬̼̩̗̫̲̤̫̭̫͉̺̥̟̱͇̣̠͍̫̞̱͉̭͍̰̗̳̯̲̱̟̳̤͉̮̻̪̗͖͙̯̥̹̝̤̲̬̥̹͓̞͈̩̰͐̉͆̃̒̅͆̌̔̈́͐̆͊̆͗̈̀͊̀̐̽͆́̂̓̄̽͂́͒̐̎͗͆̀͊̃̀̄̿͑̽̈́͊͛̃͛̿̓̓͗͊͐͐̔̀̊́̾̾̉̎͊̃̿̾́̾̋̒̀̅̀̂̀̅̀̈́̈́̏̾̆͒̌̋̑́̌̒̀͆̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅE̸̡̢̨̨̧̡̢̛͇̲̖̫̱̤̪̯̺̜͍͇̣̺͓̺̹̙̪̦̩̟̫͕̥̠͕̱̙̥̘̝̣͍̲͎̠̺̖̭̼̣͓̼̜̳̻͚̍́̂͋͆͐̄͌́͘͜A̸̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̡̢̧̧̡̨̨̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̻͉͙̫̫̲̱͓̩̯͓̱͈̪̫̞̟̻̯͓͙̤͍͉͙̰͓͇͙̳̰͈̻̬̝̪̜̹̤̝̪̝̼̲͉̘̭̰̪̞̥̲̥̪͚̰͕̥̲̟̳̬̹͔̳̣͎̳̻̩̲̦̟̫̜̳͈̬͎̬͙̫͎̰̞̼̺̞͉̬͈͍̘͓̠̝̟̗̝̟̦̝͎̳͕̹̝̥͔͈͍̦̫̼̭̞͍͎̮̖͈̰̯̪͇̼͍͚̭̳̺̥̹͚͔͖̻͔̹̯̮̣͍̟̺̪͓̫͛̆̂̑̌̇̃͛̎͂̾͒̔̏̉͒̍̐́́̇̌̃̿͋̽͂̃̀̃͗͒͌̀͂̑̌̾̃͐͂͛̏̎̎͒̉͛̄̓͒̊́̅̔̃̌̊̅́̿̄̌͌̒̅̐́̃̀̿́̏̈́͒̀̈́̒̈̄̓̑͐̄̄̉̽͊͐̇̋̽̎̔̀̆͌́͐̒̓̌́̽̅͂̆͐̾̊͛̓͋̈́̌͂͌̋̒́͐̌̍͌̅̉̽̐̓̽͒́̀̀̀̿͛̇̾͋́̀́̑́̌̐͊̍̓̉͂̍̇̀̌̒͋̊̔̒͌͆̊̈́͋̚̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅṘ̷̢̛̼̥̗̫̣͍͈̥̫̖̖̬͍̯̺̱̳͍̲͉̲̉͐̓̒͊̀͐̌̔̀̎̓̿̓̇͊̆̒͂̂̈́͆͂͊̄̓͂̊̀̓̽̅͛͛̋̈͗̚̚̚͝͝͝ ̵̧̢̠̰̫̭̠̩̥͕̱͍̣̦͕̻͔͈̝̗͛́̓͜͜͝ͅT̷̡̨̡̢̡̧̨̧̨̡̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͓̟̺̻̳̤̤̪̩̜͕̮̹̫̺͙̻̙̩̬͔̠̞̜͎̳̟̳̟̜̖̻̝̝̗͈̠̗̙̥̘͎̫͖͙̜̬͎͍̩̪͓̬̼͈̝̠͕̹̲͖̳̯̬̝̻̳͇͚̻̹̠͚͇̙̹̱̳̪̫̼̻̝̩̘̝̥̙̻̪̼͓͇̝̙͎̟͑̐̇͗͂̈͐͑̏̏̌͌̐̾̔̾͆̏͐̿̄̇͒̑̄̏͒͌͌̏͒̑̔̆̅̆͂̀̀́͑̈́̑̃̒̒͗̓̈́́̃͆̈́̌̈́͂͑̔̎̋̆̿̈́̀͌̅̀́̾̉͂͐̍̅̂̀̈́͐̿̀͂̈́͆̂̄͋̐̈́̋͊̿̆̾͊̉̑̾̔̃͊̆̏̂̒̾͑̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅǪ̴̢̧̧̡̨̧̡̢̥̺̜̳̰͇͔͙̗̜͈̻̰̬̲̹͚̹͍̬̥̳̼̟̼̤̘͓̯̘͕̟͓͎̹̞̟͔̞̬͖̭̜̹̘͚̟͖̫̭̣̳͈̰͚̝̙͎͖̞̯͈͙̳̮̗̮̱̫͇͇͉͆̋͒̆̀͜͝ ̷̢̢̡̨̧̡̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̛̦͔͇͍͚͈̥̤̜̭̲͉̞̰̙̙̩̟̰̮̝̯͚͇̞̮̘̩̫̫̞͓̘̫̼̫̪̞̝̝͍͎̮͓̩̦͈͉̣͖͈̻̹̼̝̮̼̱̥̤̬̤̥̟̼̭̲̝̤̞̯͔̱̼̳̠̺̤̯̺̘̱͙͇͉̩̘̻̳̺̹̣͚͖͉͖̳͕͕̻̲̣̖͚̣͈͚̗̻̻̫̲̰̖̤̤̫͓̝̪̖̞̥͚̤̘̖͗̏̃̂̂́̇̒̌́̌̀̓̃͗̎̑̄̂̇̎̋͆̓͒͋̀̏͊̓̃̎̅̿̌̈͌͋͌́̈́̊́͐̒̃̇͒̇̃̓͊̅̌̓̔͋̈́̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅF̷̨̧̨̡̨̡̨̨̡̨̡̛̛̗̺̪̙̹̹̙̹̹͉̼͎̤̞̺̲̙̱͇͓͇͍̹̼̮̹̟̭̲̝̜̦̞͇͕̥͖̬̻̯̙̹͎͇̫̙̘͍͓͎̝̝̭̩̳͓͔̙͓͚̤̥͙͚̭̬̲̣̦͇̗̦͔͇̬͎̯̲͎̦̮̱͇̬̜͈̖͔̤̮̭̻̙̜̩̬̣͔͈̗̟͓͉͔͙̩̘̞̠̦͖͕̟̪͚͍̘̩̥̮̤̼̩͙̰̫̣͉͉͓͈̦͓̘͚͖̘̠̬͈͉̣̄̎̆̈̌̄̄͒̓̄̏̐̋̋̍̔̌̀͌̒̉̓̿̒̎̑̍̽̈́͛̿̑͊͑̉̎̑̐̄̊̐́͋̀̐̔̉̋̇̈́͌̀͋̎͋̀̌͋͗͋͊͌́̎͊̾̾̅̊̀͑̊̽͂̈́͛̐̌̆̿̿͑̂̄́̏̈́̉͗̍́̍̉̂͊̿̅̈͐̒͂̀́͑̈́̈̆͛̄̎͊̈́̐̂̿͆͂̅͋͛̐͌̈̅̈́͗͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅỪ̸̧̧̧̧̢̧͎̥̗̞̻̮̪͇͎̝̪̱͎̰͉͕͎̼͖̞̹͖͇̠̲̜̟̜̰̯͔̱̱̝̯͓̮̦̹͇̫̹͉͓̓͊̋̃̀̋̈́͌̂̐̄̿̈͆̈́̊̀̀̔̉̀̑͂́̀̔͛͛̈̀̇͋̈́̌͆̈́͗́͑͆͑̇͊̋́̀́̿̇͗̆͋́̾͑͂̑̔͑͆̏͛̉̓̑̑̉̑̋̐͑͂͂̅̉̈͗̋̉͒̇̅̽̔̂̇͐̈́̿̅̂̓̓̈́͗̒͗̊̇̿͗̈́̓͌͛̓̍͂̑̋̈́̒̾̀̊͑́͋̆͌̽̂͂̉͑̑͌̄͑̾̈́͆̅̀̋̿̍̈̋̈́͐̍̓̏͂̔̌̃́͆̓̂̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͘͘̚͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅC̵̨̨̧̧̡̨̢̡̡̧̧̨̢̡̡̛̳͙̟̱̘̫͙̖̱̬͚̯̭͚͍̥̙̲̮͎̭͎̻͇̤̰̼͓̤̺̼̼̳̣̞̭͓͍̟̼̱̤̱͍̤̥̦̩̭͖̫͓͎̞̻̗͕̺̱̹̤̳̬̻̫͍̫͕̻͚͖͎̺͕̮̭̦̩̹̯͎̭̲͉̘̭͕̱̼̟̯̲̯̘̻͔̠̖̯̠͓̫̱̳̤̰̦̱̹̣̣͓̺̩̼̰̺̘͖̬̩̤͕̘̫͔͈͎̗͇̟̳̯̼͎͖̗͇̠̹͕̠̲̳̰̘̗͈̙̖̞̦̠͂̅͂́͋̽́͗̽͆̎̀̿̑̉̀́̉̈́̆̾̇͗̈́͆͑̄̋̿̈͛̄̔̑͂͐͗͋̂̎̆̾̒͂̓͗͛̎͐̓̃̑̉̀͐͌̍̅̿̈̐̿͋̍͆̓̍͊̐̿̐̂̈́͌̀̑̈́́̊́͗̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅĶ̵̡̡̨̢̢̧̡̡̨̨̨̢̡̢̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̥̰̰͍̘̳̬̱̺̤̙̰̰̜̣̪̭̘̮̪͎̗̭̙̟̫̖̜̪̗̩̭̲̪̱̠͚̳̣̤̲̹̲͎͔̙̞̖̣̝̭̙̰͙̙̱͓͚̬̟͕̜̟̰͚̰̙̺̳̰̘̗̯̮̭͉̩̥̭̯͙͓͖̞̙̮͚̣̱̮̙̥͓͎̦̥̦͙̞̠̟̣͈̜̮̬̪͓͍͍̻̦̘̠̦̗͙̞͉̣͔̗̪̾͂̉͂̄͊̑̓̽̑̾̈́̄́̓͒̑̐̾̔͛̏̈́̽͊̿̊̐́͊̿́̈́̈́̈̍́̄͒̏̈̐͛̈́̎̾͗͛̐̒͐̍́̿̏̀̒͊̽͑̔̉͐̿̂̈̓͊̔̏͆͗̓̓̆́̓̒͆̅̾̈̎̆͌̀̓́̌͒͒̈́̿́̃͒́̇̐̀̽̔͒͂͛͒̃̈́̄̀̊̆̏̐̌̿̽̓̑̅̋͋̿͐̐̒̎̈͆̋͒͆͗͋͊̕͘̕̕͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅN̶̢̡̧̧̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̖̠͕̱̲̥͇̠̭̭͚̰̮͇̝̞̰̯̰̖͓̫̞̠͙̖͉̥̪͕̯̝͕̭̩̠̣͉̲̪͉̯̳̉̾̈͊̇͌̊̏̀͌̈̊̐̂̇̋̌̓̅̅̊̎̓̌̋̇̀̋̀́͐̃͗͐̑̌̎̔̄̀̓̇͐́͐̔̀̍͛̋͊̊̀͂̏̈́̓̌̏͑͆̄͆̈̓̅͛̿̊͌͗͌̄̐́̓͗̃̅͐͗͂̌̽̈̓̆̽̋̓́̌̐͌̿̍̈͑̀̈́̎́͑̾̆̿̌͌̊͊̎̉̍͂̀͌͌͗͆͊̆̿͐̈́̅̈́̋͋̄̉̋̋͐͋̊̅̋̐̽̓̉̍̂̈́̒̓͂̈͒̀̍̋̐͂̏̈̾͆̑̋͘̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̚͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝Ğ̴̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̰̘̯̭̭̝̺͎̪̣͚͖̪͈͎̳̮̥͙̱̙͇͔͚̰̫͉͔̪̼̺̙̪͍̼͓̩͔̜̗̠̗͚̮̬̬̥̹͑̏̒̾̎́͑̓͂͒́̒̒̅̉̀̈́̂̓̈́̇̑̒̀͑̀͆͑̂͆͐͊̀͛̈́̿̃̽̃́̊͌͗͗̑̏̓̀͊̔̃̌͂̐̓́̏̐̇͌̍͒͊̕͘͘͘͜͜ͅ ̶̡̧̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̡̧̧̛̗̭̱̟̹͉̫̪̝̝̤̹̙͙̹̭͔͈̠̱̼̝͓̞̼͉̱͙͉̜̳̝͔̩̹͇̤̩͇̥̪̭̟͙̯̲̫͓̞̪̹̣̜̙͍͙̬̤̪̯͓̘͔͇̖̺̙̩̺̺̩̟̺̺̫̪͔̟̬̝͇͉̰̭̻͎̯̺̩̻̗̺̘͉̞̖̰̮͙̻͍͉͍͉̫̝̙̳͚̝̘͉̝̘̟̦͇̦̯̜̲̭͎̩͈̖͂̐̊̈́̒̂́̾̾̒͒͑̃̑̈́̌͗̐͗̅͂͗̊͌̎̿̉͛͐̈́̂̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅG̴̡̨̨̧̡̡͕̭̭̝̣̳̠̻̹̤͈̣̬̰̫̖̼̯̥̹̻͔̥͈͖̣̗͉̣̞̭̯̦͔͕̜͓͔͎̖̞͉͓͍̙̖͔̺̎̓̇̒̎̓̓͆͛̚͜͜͜͠ͅƠ̷̡̡̢̨̡̨̺̘̖͍̳͍̦͈̲̖̥̗̦̟͖̫͈̭͈͓͈͉̥̩̲̬̞͚̥͓̘͓͖̯͎̩̲͈̯̩͖̪͈͙̳̻̩͍͉̹͔̣̬̙͖͇̞̟̣̫̙̰̹̦̹̮͎̭̜͕͈̙̜̤̙̻͚̗͕̻̫̥̞̩͎̪̥̭̺̤̻̮̹̰͔̹̺͍̜̺̯̬̖̆͌̽̔͜͝ͅͅD̵̡̨̛̛̠̙͈̹̫̦͎̬͍̼͓̤̮͙̹͕̯̹͓̲̈́̄̒̍̀̑̃͂̌̐̈́̏̓͑̀̇͐̽̐̍̇̂̃̌̅͂̈̀̽̎̃̄̊̐̅̾͆̇̅̉̏̋̍́̆̉̈́̎̃͂́̿͛́̂̊̏́̃͊̄̑̐̔̉̑̎͑͌́̊̈́̽̉͂͆̐̐̊̔̄̍͆̾̃͂̀̀̒̊̽̑͋̅͛̂̎̕͘͘͘̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅ ̸̧̧̢̡̧̢̢̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̣̭̜͔̮̥͈̙̱͖̠͔͇̜̺̭̟͈̮̭̹̬̜͇͓̼̖̭̺͕̺̯͚͎̘̯͙̤̟̱̫͚͍͕̱̥̣̘̻̜̥̬̻̘̰̖̻̳͎̱̩̮̹̤̱̬̼̬̞̥̝̤̣̗͓͈͉̺͔͙̗̠̲̮̬͎̘̺͖̖̺̺̞͈̙̮̟̫͈̺̲̣̬̫̗͓̮̣̼̖̖̻͉̥̲̂̓͑͆͐̑̈́̀̍̓̒̿̈́͐̎́̋̾̅̈́͒̋̒͐́͒̈́̃̑͗̾̌̍̌́̇̑̅͐͆͊́͑̓̐̌̿͂͂͋̽̉͊̀̾̀͗̆̐̾́̀̓̓͐̍̓̓͊͛͌͗́̈̑̍̊̉̓̇̒̅͊̅̓̈̐̆̓͐͐̆̍̏̾͌̈́̈́̾͑͂͐̇̓̎̈́̐͒̈́́̒̕̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅṀ̴̡̧̢̢̡̨̢̨̡̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̗̟̩̜̹̤͕̦̤̺̣̭̻͍̣̗͎̦͔̹̲̙̤̮̬͔̰̠̩̜̥̫̗̦͖͎̰͓͍̩͚̝̩͎͉͉̬̫͖̲̣͎̥̪͓͙̝̠͚̤̲̭̼̤̘͉͙͇͎̮͙͕̯̯̦̞̱̥̠̟̣̣͖̩̯̗͚̱͎͖̗̙͔̹͙͉͙̺͍̦̘͇̪̘͈͚̫̣͎̳̟͈͍̖̝̟͈̮͔̠͉̝͕̄͐͐͛̄͐̐̊̈̑̑̾̉̅̏̊͑̐͗̌̄̾̓̔̂̋̓͋̿̈́͛̓̓̊́̊̽̀̏͗͗̊̈́̑͋́͒̀̅͊͆̆̆̾̃̈́̑̍̐͑̈́̐͗̉́̆̿̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅY̴̡̧̦̗͚̦̞̪͚̼͇͓̬̦̱̩̪̪̻̼̮̻͔͚̞̖͆͂͐̅̋̌̅̔̀̍̾̉́́̌̔͋̿̈́̇̄̇͆̔̎̂̏̽̏̈́͛͋́̐̉͆́͐̒̄̏̎͑͌̿̿̓̉͋͆̅͊͗̓̌͊̓̇̈̈́̋̓̄̊͒̔͑͐̀̂̏͐̎̓͗̓͐̒̉̀̊̀̇̍͋̀̆͗͋̾͊̎̄̂̀̈̾̿́͂̎͊͑̅̀͐́̈͌͂͌̈̍̇̈́̈́͛̏̾͗̿̏̃̀̎́̑̏͗̈́̄͑͐̏́͆̅͛̈́͋͛̉̓͒̈́̃̈͒͐̉̎̊͂̇̌̌̾̒̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅ ̶̢̧̨̨̧̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̻͇͕̼̜̮̘̰̻̲̞̮̘̹̝̗̜̭͇̬̙̬̖͖̣̹̞̱̳̫͈̙̦̣̳̥̪͇̞̥̹͉̺̜̜͕̬̜̮̟͚̺̪̙̮̻̟̩̯̦͉͓̯̣̜̣̥͉̥̣̠̳̰̝̺̺̬̳̭̼͎̳̙̯̦̰̺̟̹͈̬͓̞̪̤̝̪͖̫͈̩͎͈̖͈̱͙̪̫͖͈̻̮̝̼̙̘̠͈̽͗͆̇̐͒̔̆͆̍̓̓́͗̆̇̆̇͒̃̅͋̏͋̈͛͋̆͋̌̎̐̈̑̿́̉̎̈́̽̔͛͊́̊̈́͋̾͐̐̾̓̾͗͌̾̅̋͛̏͗̇̓̈́̆͋͒̓̓̆̽̈́͂̇͊͗̓͒̾͗͗̐̋̆̓̋̀́̈́̒̔̈̃̎͊̑͋͂͑̓͗̄͌̄̓̑̓̀̃̌̽̓̾̓̀̉̃̽͐̃̍̈͂́̽͗̄̕̚̕̕͘̚̚̚̚̕͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḶ̶̢̨̨̡̡̡̡̨̧̨̨̡̡̧̡̞̟͍͙̹͖̳̼̪͎͖̱͍͚̝̖͙͍̩̳͇͚͚̟̬͍͕̤͇̤͎̖̩͖̻̝̪͖͙̠̞͖̦̻͎̣̟̠̮̯͕̹͇̺͈̻̮̦̝̺̬̰̺͇̜̬̳̜̩̼̘͙̣̙̦̱̮͍̟͇̠̩̝̖̠̰̖͉̲̮͔̟̙̳̠͔͈͎̭͈̬̼̭̜̦̩̘͚̬̭̗̞̣̱̰̘̼͖̮̯̞͇̦̫̬̟̰̬͖̳̟̦͓̱͖͔̞̗̪͎̞̹̲͔̘̣̬̙̻͍̫͊́̉̈́̃̿͑͋́͋̏̔͂̿̆̒͊̊̔̏̽̈́̿̑̇̏̾̆̑̊̅̊̿̓̓̏͆̈́͗̓͌͒̅͆̈́̄̅̋̀̽̽̍̓̋͊̓̄̿̈́̾̾̔̑͆͗̔̽̒̈̈̇̇̉̈́̀́̌̍͋͊̏͊̓̀͑͊͂͂̆̉̓͛̽̆̈́͋̎̋̎̾̐̾̿͗́̓͋̇͋̊͐̔͗͂͐̎̓̄͛̿̈́̽͆͋̍̀͐̉̒́̏̍͐̑̎͗̊̀̏̈́̓̏̈́̃̊̇̚̚͘̕̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅȦ̷̡̨̧̢̢̧̡̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̮̠͓̲̖̻̺͚̬̝̦̞̹̗̻̥͓̟̦͚͇͉̙͓̤͖̖͓͉̻̟̜͙̘̳̮̮̼͕͕̱̣̞̠̥͕͕̫̱̜̲̮͚̺̺̣͉̠̥̯̱̝͙͓͇͖̲̯̼͇͕͚̮̟̣̪̙̥̖͖̫͇̩̟̘̟̝̫̜̘̣̟̥͓̤̪̙̥̫̰͕̝̬̲̰̳͛̃̂̀̈́̔̍͐̽̈͆̍͛̇͑͋́̾̎̔̓͛̒̒̍͗̒͗́̀̾͊̀̈́͐̀͑̏͗͊͌̃̏͒͋͌̀̒̓͗̅͊̒́̎̈́̐͆͐̆͌̂͗̌̈́̋̅̂̓̽͂̈́́͑̓̓̌̍̊̎̍̒͑̉̓̍̽͌̏͂́̈́͂͋͑͊̍̽̓̚̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅS̷̡̨̛͉̳̱̻̩̲͔̝̗̲̭̹̹͉̤̥̻͚̻̱̥̗̦͓̰̣͔̩͌̾̈́͂͆́̀͗̄͋͒̇̍̽̋̏́͆̈́͗̏̄́̒̊̑͋̊͒̂̈̌̈́̈̓̽̏̅̓͑̐̐̌̅̋̉͗̾̈́̇̑̈́̾̓͊͑̔̿̓͌͋͆͛̎̀͌̽̈́̾̂̓́́̀̒̾̆͑̊̄̍̒̔͛͐̈̈̂̎̽̑̅̽̌̎͛̓͐͌̀̀̊̈̀̊͑͋̎̊̿̔̿̀̃̎͌͂͐̋̑̄̍̉̅́͋̾̈́̀̎̌̍̇̄̊̋̈́̉̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅA̴̧̢̨̡̡̡̢̛̲̰̠̥͇̰̤̗̗̼̩̭͉͈͓̰͎͕͙͎̝͇͇̲̲̩̫͚̮̰̞̮̗̲̭̫̰͖͔̬̗̪͙̗̺̠̟̫̹̞͖̹̻͎͔̝̺͕͔̙͓͈̤͈̯͔̺̠͍̩̱̣̞͑̓́̌̓̓̈̀̆́̽̓̅̄̇͗̈̆͆̀̑͂͛̋̉̈́̍̋͋̉̀̈́͛̊̓͒̏̑̀̀̓̈̾̊̾̓̌̊̑̑̒̽̈͑̏̄́͊̅́̑̈́̑̒̆̉͐̃̈́̕͘͜͝͝͝G̸̨̧̨̢̧̧̧̧̡̢̨̢̡̡̧̡̛̛͖̙̖̻͚̞̰̯̲̜̲̲͉͓̟̞̝̦̘͇͇̠̩̱̬͎̼̣̯̯̪̘͎̲̣̪͔̰̺̺͔̠̥̫̝͔̯̟̺̝͇̥̪̱̪̤̟̖͕͇̬̭̦̤̳̞̱̗̹̬̱̼͔̭̞͚̻͍̲͖̟̤̪̮̪̼̬̫͕̞͙̼̣̫̫̬͍̫̰͚̳̩̯̻̙̱̟̣̻̠̤̬̫̘͎̫͇̞̩̺̦̰̖̣̥̦̹͇͙̞̪̥̖̘̳̠̮̟͚̻̤̘̪̳͔̬̗͍͚̞̳̰̲͍̮͔̭̺̮͙̩̰̼̲͇͕̝̦͈͕̎͂̂̽͒̐̎͑̿̃͋̌͛̎̾͛̒̉͑̒̿̅̈̆͗͐́̒̉͐́̓̀̉̄̾̑̋̊̈́̽̾͛̓̏̈́̀͋̂͂̃̌̓̌̆̃̈́͂̾͐͋̈́̔̑̓̍̀̈̈͐̎̔̾̋̒͋̆͑͋̈́͛̈́̎̓̈́́̓̎̂̽̌͊̾̈́̊̋͊́̋͑͂̿̾̈̕̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅÁ̴̡̢̡̧̡̡̨̛̛̙͔͉̞̱̹̼̼͚̬̹͕̱̖̪̤̭̗̞̟̱̗̝̙̘̙̟͓̝̩̮̻̺͈̘͈̪̤̙̱̪̦̈́̈́̎͛̊͒͒̄̌̈́͊͐̾̓̑̅͒͊͒̀̐̾͋̌͐̓̊͛̽̊̇̀̑̓̽͛̓͛͛̀̏̎̓̈́͗̉̅̅̅̾͒̌̍̉̀̏̎̉̔͋̎͑̑̒̑̽͒͗̍̊͛̾̐͗͐̈͂̈́̾̈͋͛͌̈̊̏̉͗̎̈͆̈́̈́̀͋̑̒͐̐̌̈̆͂̈́̀͌̎̿̉̈́̄̆̊̓̈̑̑͛̋͌̃͊̋̈͋͑͑̈́͋̈́͒̂̍͐͒̈́̿̃͒̏̑̾͋͆̈́̕̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝Ṅ̶̡̧̢̡̢̡̡̨̧̼̠͇͙̙̝͉̪̰̜͕̘͓̭̫̻̙̫̗̝̻̣͕̙̯̞͈̺̥̝͔̹̻̳̫̘̠̼̤̪̹̼̖̠͙̲͈͎̅̈́́͋̌̂̈́̋̔̾̇̆̾̎̏̏̀̀̈́́̽̓̀̋̅́͗̋̆̀͛͋̍̂̈̍̀̍͛͋̃͗̈̊̉͆̾͗̈́́͛̑͋̒́͗͗̔̆̽̾͛̂̈̄̐̎͋̃̏̉̂͆͗͌̀́̈́͐̀̌͌̂͛̇̾͆̍͑̄̈́͂̎̍̽̈́̈́̏̿̒̓̓͋͋́̈́̈́́̑̈́̾̔͛̓̆̓̏́̂̂̀̈́̃̀͑̒̋̉̓̂̌̽͌͂̉͌̍͑̾̋̇̔́̓͐̀̇͋̽̊͌̎̇̐́̏̍̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅÄ̴̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̢̧̡̧̡̨̧̨̡̢̡̡̡̛͈̖͖̦͈̭̦̦̙̜̗̗̤̱͔̬͔̠̻̻͉͇̹̜̻̥̲͉̙̮͍̻̫̟̝̞̝̞̯̦̳̪̬̬̮̣͍̥͕̯͍̬͚̪̪̦͍͚̳̱̝͎̠̹͕̖͕̬͓̬͙͕̲̹͉͔̹̺̩̝̪͖̩̪͚̟̞͕̹̭͕̪͎̣̮̖̼̗̮̞̪̪͙̤̜̫͙̤͍̱͉̫̲͉̳̣̞̫͍͎̈́̐̀̈́͆͋̈́͌̍̔͑͐͑̇͌͗̈̎̓͂̅̾͒́͌̋̈́͌̈̍̓͌͒̿̅̏̉̽̈́́͛̑̔̈́̋̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ


End file.
